Nanoparticles are particles with at least one dimension smaller than 100 nanometers (nm) and are created by both natural processes such as erosion and volcanoes, and human activities, such as combustion and the use of consumer products. Nanoparticles are pervasive in our daily life, present in air and drinking water. A growing body of evidence suggests that nanoparticles are harmful to humans. Hence, government scrutiny and regulation of nanoparticles is likely to increase and lead to the need for new ways to remove nanoparticles from air, water and other gasses and liquids.